Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3)
Cast: *Woody - Thomas (Thomas & Friends) *Buzz Lightyear - Optimus Prime (Transformers) *Jessie - Elita-1 (Transformers) *Mr. Potato Head - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Mrs. Potato Head - Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *Slinky Dog - Gurgi (The Black Cauldron) *Bullseye - Spirit (Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron) *Rex - Henry (Thomas & Friends) *Hamm - Roman Bellic (Grand Theft Auto 4) *Squeeze Toy Alien Trio - Ratchet, Mudflap & Bumblebee (Transformers) *Lotso-Huggin' Bear - Jenner (The Secret of NIMH) *Big Baby - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Ken - Mario (Super Mario Bros.) *Barbie - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Adult Andy Davis - Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire) *Mrs. Davis - Princess Odette (The Swan Princess) *Young Molly Davis - Penny (The Rescuers) *Buster (Old) - Adult Copper (The Fox & the Hound) *Sid (Adult) - Nicholas (The Care Bears Movie) *Bonnie - Robyn Starling (Tom & Jerry The Movie) *Mrs. Anderson - Rapunzel (Tangled) *Bookworm - Constantine (The Muppets: Most Wanted) *Twitch - Grand Duke of Owls (Rock-A-Doodle) *Stretch - Gnorga (A Troll in Central Park) *Chunk - Dark Heart (The Care Bears Movie 2) *Sparks - Drake (The Pebble & the Penguin) *Chatter Telephone - Nostalgia Critic *Cymbal Banging Monkey - Abu (Aladdin) *Jack-In-The-Box - Jack Skellington (The Nightmare Before Christmas) *Chuckles - Dinko (Pet Alien) *Mr. Pricklepants - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Buttercup - Kermit (The Muppets) *Trixie - Molly (Thomas & Friends) *Dolly - Ninjini (Skylanders: Giants) *Peas In A Pod - Kittens (The Aristocats) *Totoro - Bear Kenai (Brother Bear) *Daisy - Susie (Care Bears) *Broken Toy Train - Danny (Cats Don't Dance) *Rabbit Doll - Pudge (Cats Don't Dance) *Rainbow Bird Toy - Wilbur (The Rescuers Down Under) *Round Boy Doll Red Little Dinosaur & Little Robot Toy - Edd Matt & Tom (Eddsworld) *Garbage Men (Hunters) - Tzekel Kan (The Road to El Dorado) & Ramses II (The Prince of Egypt) Chapters: # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 1 Western Adventures/Opening Credits # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 2 John's Grown Up # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 3 College Packing/Thrown Away # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 4 Going to Sunnyside # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 5 Sunnyside Welcome # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 6 Thomas Leaves/Rough Play # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 7 Playtime with Robyn # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 8 Trying to Escape/The Gambling Den # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 9 Jenner's Offer # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 10 I See John/Locked Up # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 11 Dinko's Story of Jenner # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 12 "Someone Waiting for You"/Daybreak # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 13 Thomas's Advice from a Nostalgia Critic # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 14 Reunited/Prison Break # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 15 Mario's Closet/"Savages" # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 16 Spanish Optimus Prime # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 17 Caught/The Garbage Truck # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 18 Dump/End of the Line # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 19 Safe and Sound/Back Home # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 20 Goodbye John # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 21 We Belong Together/Hey Un Amigo En Mi/End Credits (Part 1) # Cool Story 3 (Toy Story 3) Part 22 End Credits (Part 2)